


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by Dede8



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Costume Day (Andi Mack), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede8/pseuds/Dede8
Summary: Where Kira decides to help TJ to get Buffy's forgiveness and for a chance to get back on the team..





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

The first time Kira saw the heart eyes TJ Kippen gave Cyrus Goodman, she knew what was up, at first she thought about using it against TJ. But after seeing Cyrus' reaction to being around TJ, she decided to take the highway, rather than hurting others in a difficult, yet familiar situation just to cause collateral damage to Buffy. There is a better way to get what she wants.

Costume day was nearing and she was scheming and made a request for a print on a tshirt. She devised a plan as soon as she heard TJ proudly showing off his inside joke. She attempted her strangely impressive manipulative abilities to cause TJ to back out from his costume with Cyrus. It didn't work at first, so she started to think of new ideas, her first idea laid hanging on the back of her door. After a build up of crumpled paper balls in her paper bin and a total of zero new breakthroughs and a couple of hours of sleep, she recieved a text. It was 5am. From TJ. He had been stewing for the entire night, full of fear and self loathing. TJ contemplated whether or not he would regret this cowardly way out of the situation, especially considering how well Cyrus handled his discalculia. But it's not the same. Whilst Cyrus might be extremely kind and accepting, and have a soft spot for TJ. He is, as Cyrus stated, oblivious.  
  
TJ: What's your idea?  
Kira: it's great trust me, just wear black pants and shoes, write dribble on a shirt. I'll handle the rest  
TJ: I'm in  
Kira: Okay, meet me around 8 in front of school  
TJ: Sounds good  
  
TJ couldn't go back asleep to have an extra hour, so instead he nervously took out a notepad and pen and started writing what he wanted to say to Cyrus. Like Kira, nothing came from the pile of crumpled paper that surprisingly missed his bin. And the wasted hours meant he had to get ready and meet Kira. He thought of Cyrus, he thought of the disappointment on Cyrus' face and how upset he would be. But TJ was scared. His heart was heavy and he knew that his feelings for Cyrus needed to stay hidden so he was really doing this. He had no idea for what to say to Cyrus other than to apologise.  
  
Sluggishly, he wrote dribble on a tshirt as neatly as possible and prepared for school, wearing the heartbreak coated costume.  
  
Kira had a jacket over her shirt that had dribble scrawled on, what looked like she had done in a rush. She also held a black paper bag and pulled out a black shirt. 'Kippen, change into this, don't ask questions just do it and put the dribble tshirt into the bag.' TJ wanted to argue with her but he knew she knew too much. So instead he grabbed the tshirt and with his head down, he pushed past the sea of students. He entered the changing rooms and quickly swapped tshirts, not even bothering to check what it had written on it. When he looked down at the black tshirt, a white letter 'P' was written on it. TJ was confused but he threw his camouflage hoodie back over it and zipped it up and folded the dribble shirt into his bag. He returned to Kira.  
  
Cyrus arrived. TJ panicked, knowing he was heading straight towards him, in a salt costume. TJ stepped forward towards Cyrus.  
'Where's your costume, without you this is embarrassingly straightforward.' Sadly TJ replied 'Yeah I was gonna call -', but Kira interrupted 'Come on, Kippen. Let's see it.'  
  
Kira pulled out a colander out from behind her back and placed it on TJ's head as he unzipped his hoodie. TJ reaches towards his head and finally realises what his costume is. Pepper. Even though it isn't summer, TJ smiles more at the thought of wearing a full matching couples costume with Cyrus but then realises how it will look. He turns to Kira expecting for her to make a comment about his feelings for Cyrus, but instead he is faced with a smile from her. He glanced at Cyrus and was met with the typical soft gaze.  
  
'Do you like it?' Kira asked, 'Yeah, I love it. Why the sudden change though?' Cyrus replied. TJ completely panicked, thinking Cyrus was unhappy, 'Sorry, last-minute decision. I should have called. I'm sorry.'  
  
Cyrus placed his hand on TJ's shoulder for reassurance. Buffy, Andi and Marty arrived.  
Andi was furious at Cyrus and fully ready to ask why but when she saw the soft smile that TJ and Cyrus were giving each other and the couple costume, she realised. They approached nonetheless. Buffy was first to ask about their costumes and when TJ gave Kira the credit she deserved for the Pepper costume, Buffy was shocked, she saw a change in Kira but she was still unsure about it. Kira didn't expect to actually become friends with Cyrus and TJ but it was clear that they were now fond of her. As Buffy was about to propose an idea to see whether Kira was genuine about being nicer. Marty interrupts 'Oh! I get it.. Salt and Pepper.'  
Buffy shakes her head at Marty and Cyrus laughs, 'Kira, if you don't have a costume, do you want to be our 4th head? And let bygones be bygones.'  
Kira didn't expect for Buffy to be nice so she decided to stop being so high and mighty and take the offer, she apologised for the awful way she behaved on her first day on the team and agreed to her idea. 'Thomas Jefferson?'  
Buffy smiled and walked with Kira, Andi and Marty to go get prepared for their picture.  
'I appreciate what you did for them, I can tell they're really happy.'  
'I saw the way they looked at each other and I wanted to make up for my mistakes with you as well as try and get back on the team.'  
'The spot is open if you can show me you've really changed.'  
'Thank you, Slayer, you won't regret it.'  


  
Costume day had finished and after all the many pictures Cyrus and TJ had taken, they were satisfied from their costume day success. TJ felt a burst of confidence and invited Cyrus to the park, wanting to lengthen the day as much as he could. TJ had returned his colander, but Kira gave the tshirt as a gift and Cyrus left his in his locker. They headed to the park, and made a beeline towards their favourite commonplace, the swings. After a swinging session, where many underdogs took place. Cyrus stopped himself on the swing and asked TJ, 'Teej, Can we talk?'  
TJ realised that he had already dug himself a hole by allowing for the change in costumes and that Cyrus will want the truth. Kira had been fully prepared with an excuse for him in case it was needed, but Kira had left and Cyrus hadn't even questioned the costume since this morning. TJ stopped himself and replied, 'Sure I need to tell you something, what's up Cy?'  
'Not here.'  
  
Cyrus decided he was ready to come out to TJ. But TJ had also already decided that I was ready to confess to Cyrus. TJ followed Cyrus to where they had went after they made up after the gun incident, but this time they sat on the bench facing each other. 'Who wants to -?' TJ asked.  
  
'I'm gay.' Cyrus interrupted.  
  
TJ froze, he developed the slightest bit of hope that Cyrus would feel the same and daydreamed of what could be. But then he realised that he hadn't replied to Cyrus and the look on his face was beginning to drop. So he hugged Cyrus. It was the first time they had fully hugged. Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ's neck in response and they held each other. TJ whispers, 'Thank you for trusting me with this. This changes nothing. You're still you.' After a minute or so, Cyrus pulled away, 'What did you want to tell me?'  
  
'I don't want to take away from you moment.' TJ stated, becoming insecure about his confession. 'TJ, you can tell me anything, I should have told you a while back but instead I backed out and said I have a fear of flamingos..' TJ laughed softly, 'Which I do, but I don't want this to be a huge thing, so what's up?'  
  
TJ adored Cyrus so much, his brown eyes looking into his own eyes made him melt. He wanted this so bad but the words were hard. He had never addressed his sexuality before nor had he actually confessed to anyone before. He was struggling to find the right words, he wanted to be straightforward and not confuse Cyrus so he settled with 'I have a crush on you.' It was a few words that changed everything between them. It also marked the first time Cyrus kissed a boy, as well as TJ's first kiss.  
It was gentle, Cyrus slowly leaned in, TJ closed his eyes in response and when Cyrus' lips met his own, he felt everything that he had seen in the Romance films he secretly watched. Cyrus placed his hands on TJ's shoulders, it wasn't awkward, everything about them was so natural when they were together. And TJ held Cyrus' waist. When they pulled apart. TJ shyly looked down. Now aware of each other's feelings, but also aware of how late it has become. They were interrupted by Cyrus' phone ringing.  
  
TJ walked Cyrus home and when he had sat in bed that night, he sent a Thank you text to Kira and then fell asleep, feeling over the moon. Meanwhile Cyrus couldn't sleep. He ended up watching documentaries and overthinking. At 4am, he texted TJ.  
  
Cyrus: Thank you for an amazing day. I didn't say it but I like you too, teej.  
Cyrus: Can I call you my boyfriend or would that be weird?  
  
Two minutes later he got a reply,  
TJ: Cy it's 4am  
TJ: I'd like that, it's an upgrade from Not so Scary Basketball Guy but I'm still calling you Underdog. Now go sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. Baby taters at the spoon?  
  
Cyrus: You're the best! I'll see you then.


End file.
